<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Continuación by Batpyrope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667340">Continuación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope'>Batpyrope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cantar de Flor y Espinas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iré subiendo más cosas que empecé a las 3 y no acabé, Las 3 de la mañana es buena hora para hacerse daño, Yo que se ya, hace dañito, no está revisado, pero es cuqui creo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batpyrope/pseuds/Batpyrope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de drabbles y escenas cortitas que escribí cuando acabó Cantar de Flor y Espinas y que no podía quitarme de encima.</p><p>SPOILERS GORDOS DE LA FINALE DE CANTAR DE FLOR Y ESPINAS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Continuación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionrae/gifts">Lionrae</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pone el primer pie en claro con lentitud, como pidiendo permiso. Espera unos segundos, pero cuando nada le impide avanzar adelanta el siguiente y sus pasos se convierten en una carrera casi desesperada hasta llegar a ese árbol sin hojas que se yergue en medio del claro y que, por alguna razón, no parece sorprendido por su presencia; aunque hace mucho de su última visita. De su primera visita.</p><p>Diente de León escala el árbol como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, ayudándose levemente por unas alas con las que hace tiempo que no vuela y se encarama en una rama que sabe que puede con ella. Es pequeña, no le cuesta. Se acomoda con los ojos cerrados, respirando con dificultad.</p><p>En el cielo unas nubes que anuncian lluvia se arremolinan con una mezcla de paciencia y expectación y desde el árbol el hada abre los ojos y las mira con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>- ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que sean idiotas.</p><p>Un rayo surca el cielo y cualquiera que supiera mirarlo se daría cuenta de que es inquisitivo. Ella bufa y se encoge sobre sí misma sobre la rama.</p><p>- Tú me conoces y sabes que... - el trueno corta su frase y Diente de León agita las alas con enfado. - ¡No te rías de mí! ¡Es verdad! </p><p>El silencio es lo único que se oye cuando un hada libre admite que quizás una vez. Pero no mucho. Y el silencio cómplice se mantiene colgando ante ella, como hacen los peores silencios.</p><p>Diente de León lo rompe porque algo hay que romper. Porque alguien tiene que romperlo y a ella se le da bien romper cosas.</p><p>— Te echo mucho de menos — la pausa dura un segundo. O una hora. Nadie está contándolo porque el peso no se mide en tiempo.— Mamá.</p><p>Saber con exactitud qué le humedece primero las mejillas al hada que se abraza las piernas sobre la rama de un árbol en medio de un claro es difícil pero si le preguntaran a ella, que nunca se ha equivocado, diría que es todo culpa de La Tormenta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>